Elena Huston
Elena Huston is a minor character in the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series who appears in Mission 6: Rock Queen. She is a rock star who was later possessed by a female demon. She was freed from this demon by Dante after attacking the treasure hunters he had been hired to guard. Afterwards, she appears to be living with the man who was her best friend before she turned into a demon. Appearance When she was a human, Elena was a tall woman with long blond hair, green eyes and a voluptuous figure. She dressed in ways that made her distinctive, often wearing black or wearing highly revealing clothes, but the one part of her clothing that never seems to have changed is her sickle-shaped earrings. After her transformation into a demon, her ears elongated into sharp points, and she grew gills on her neck as well as various marks on her face. She had claws on her hands and feet as well as sharp teeth. However, she still wore the sickle-shaped earrings and one of her revealing outfits. Personality Elena seems to have started out as a friendly, outgoing young woman who wanted to be a rock star. However, as she played more and received no recognition, her frustration became more evident, soon making her aggressive, even going so far as to strike her friend. It is possible that this was the result of the demon possessing her. Soon afterwards, she started to become more famous, and withdrew from the rest of her band. This was due to the demon taking hold more and more, even to the point of transforming her body. At this point Elena was sad and confused, and starting to regret her fame, as shown by her attempting to escape aggressive fans. Afterwards, she is trying to take back all of her own recorded songs, but her motives for doing this aren't entirely clear. Even with the demon inside her telling her to kill, Elena was still able to recognise her old friend, and was visibly upset when she saw him. However, the demon possessing her continued to tell her to commit violent acts, and even though she was conflicted, she attacked Dante and her old friend again. Powers and Abilities As a demon, Elena was capable of floating in midair in a way that made it appear that she was swimming through the air, and shooting powerful sound waves from her mouth and the gills on her neck. These sound waves are shown smashing concrete. She also had multiple small reptilian demons that helped her fight, but their origin or meaning is unknown. The demon possessing also has the power to manipulate people that hear her voice, as shown by the way Elena's fans became obsessive and violent in response to her songs. Trivia *At the start of the episode Elena appears in, a reference is made to the fairy tale of the Little Mermaid, but ironically Elena's story is the reverse of the Little Mermaid; rather than sacrificing her voice to become human, she sacrificed her humanity to become a successful singer. *The demon that possessed Elena possesses traits of both sirens and banshees, in that she can manipulate people with her voice and has a tail like a mermaid, but is also notable for screeching as one of her main methods of attacking. References es:Elena Huston Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Humans